


Seasons of Love (New Year's Eve)

by DarkandStormy



Series: Even and Isak experience all the holidays [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Relationships, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Meet the Family, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkandStormy/pseuds/DarkandStormy
Summary: From New Years to Christmas, a series following Even and Isak as they experience different holidays together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've wanted to try out. I'm going to try to do the holidays chronologically from New Years on, but will probably not be super strict if I forget something/someone has a suggestion. Enjoy the first one!

Isak swings open the door and another mass of people enter, some already wearing those ridiculous "2017" glasses and party hats. He greets them as they graze past.  
"Hei, hei hei. Welcome," he says with a smile but a tiny bit of resentment that he has to be hosting instead of cuddling up with Even all night. Suddenly, he's hugged.  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR ISAK!" Shouts Magnus, plopping a quick drunken kiss on Isak.  
"Gahhh, Happy New Year Magnus. Get off me," he says casually knocking the intoxicated Magnus away. "Vilde's in there somewhere. Go have fun." Magnus gives Isak the worst wink ever, fist bumps his shoulder, and stumbles away using Mahdi as his crutch. As they leave, Jonas becomes visible at the doorway.  
"Magnus will be feeling great tomorrow," Isak says, smiling at Jonas.  
"Eh, I could've told him to ease off. But this is more fun." He laughs and hugs Isak before joining the rest at the party. 

Isak checked outside the door for any others before closing it. That should be just about everyone, hopefully. He'd end up cleaning up most of this mess by himself so he wasn't keen on having too many others. Then there was a loud "POP" and screaming and laughing. Isak turns around to see Eskild spinning around with a bottle of Champagne erupting everywhere. People are loving it. 

"2016 was shit why should I remember the last few hours of it!!!!!" Eskild yells, swallowing way too much of the popped bottle. He's wearing a very royal tiara and a tight white shirt with tight gold shorts. Isak expected nothing less. Eskild tried to bling out Isak, but he was content with his plain button up and nice looking khaki pants. Even convinced him to leave the snapback behind, though. 

"ISAK!!!!" Eva shouted while approaching him before lounging on his shoulders. "Come sit with the girls!" He rolled his eyes slightly but went with her to a table where Chris, Sana, Vilde, and Noora sat drinking mini bottles of champagne.  
"Hi guyss," Isak said sitting down to share a seat with Eva.  
"Thank you SOO MUCh for having this ISak!" Vilde announced with a smiler even larger than normal, extending her arms across the table to nowhere.  
"She's already in 2017." Sana told Isak with that glance they share when Mrs. Nipples does something stupid in Biology.  
"Hey Vilde. Magnus just got here. I think he's looking for you?" Isak prodded Vilde.  
"What??? Why would I care that MAgnuS! Was here?!" she said staring around the room, clearly looking for him.  
"Oh you know, maybe he said Hilda? Gilda? Tilda?"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Now I can't remember."  
"UGH." Vilde threw back her chair as she stood up and stormed off, mumbling under her breath about who "Hilda" or "Gilda" could be. Isak and the girls shared a big laugh.  
"That was mean," Noora said, though clearly not caring.  
"Yeah yeah, they'll be making out in my kitchen any second now."  
"Speaking of incredibly public PDA, why aren't you with Chris, Eva" Chris said jokingly to her.  
"Huh? Well. I don't know. I didn't think he was coming. He's too old for this," responded Eva with her spirits slightly dampened.  
"Nah you should text him. I asked him to come. He asked me if you'd be here and I said definitely." Isak told Eva. He had to make up for how bad a friend he was to her all those months ago with her and Jonas, so he arranged this specifically.  
"Really?"  
"Really really. Not playing you this time. And don't have a crush on you this time," Isak winked at her with an adorable smile. Eva hugged him and walked away to make a phone call. 

"Wow. Not a bad guy after all, huh," Sana noted.  
"I do my best."  
"Hey where's Even? Ever since William and I got our own place I hardly get to see him anymore," Noora wondered.  
Isak had not stop thinking about Even one second throughout all this mingling. He smiled and then answered "He's just super exhausted. Holidays and what not. He might be around in a bit."  
"If not give him a big kiss for me for the new year!"  
Isak laughed. "Of course."  
"Me too," Sana said.  
"...what?"  
"what?"  
"Um, nothing... I'm just a bit surprised."  
"Am I not allowed to show affection? Even is awesome and you two are cute okay," Sana let out a breath and darted her head away.  
"Now this I'm going to remember for a long time," cheered Chris, hugging Sana closely.  
"Ugh. Don't get used it."  
Isak smiled. He was glad to have gotten close to her, especially after the rough few months he's had. She made him feel strong. Isak stood up.  
"Catch you guys in a bit! Happy new year!" Isak said. The rest of the girls all responded with similar happy new year statements. 

Isak decided he had been out with people long enough and he could finally check in on Even. If it were up to him, he would be laying with Even the whole time--who was secretly curled up in Isak's bedroom. But no. Even insisted Isak go out and enjoy himself. Isak creaked open his bedroom door.  
"Knock knock," he joked, peaking his head in. Within he saw a big bundle of blankets that he knew were hiding his beloved boyfriend. Isak entered and closed the door behind him.  
Two adorable, shining blue eyes popped out of the blankets, "You have not been out there NEARLY long enough. Go back. I refuse you." Even hid his eyes once again.  
Isak didn't immediately respond, instead leaping on to the bed, barely missing the lump that was his boyfriend. "But I miss you, baby," Isak said, peeling back some of the blankets to reveal Even's face. It was flushed and his eyes glossy.  
"Not fair. I don't want you to be locked in here with me." Even closed his eyes. He was quite down. He wished he wasn't.  
"Being here with you makes me much happier than watching Eskild dump a bottle of champagne on the floor," Isak said while gently outlining Even's cheekbones with his finger.  
Even popped one eye open, "No. He didn't."  
"Of course he did," Isak returned with his tiny smile.  
"You know we're going to have to clean that up." Even returned, now with both eyes open and his eyebrows raised in that perfectly alluring way.  
"Of course I do." Isak then kissed Even ever so gently. He pulled back only slightly to look into Even's eyes, with Isak holding Even's face in his hands. "This is exactly where I want to be," Isak whispered, lightly shutting his eyes and rubbing his nose with Even's.  
Even teared up slightly, "I'm sorry I'm like this. I want to be out there showing you off. But..." Even had to shut his eyes to prevent any tears. Isak rubbed both of his thumbs simultaneously under Even's eyelids, catching the moisture.  
"These are just some whacked up chemicals making you feel this way. You'll be good soon. Until you are, I've got you. And even then, I've got you." Isak nested his head under Even's chin and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Even wrapped his fingers in Isak's curls and lightly pressed down a kiss on the top of his head.  
"Thank you."

They held each other like this for slightly longer than a moment. "Besides, your mom is paying me, remember?" Isak joked and then giving a string of plucky kisses up Even's neck.  
"Ugh, I hate you," Even returned despite smiling widely, half pushing Isak off of him. Both of their hands were wrapped around each other's hair at a slight distance.  
"I want to kiss you at midnight," Even stared into Isak's eyes.  
"Well I want to kiss you always, so that's good with me." Even smirked a little.  
"No, I mean. For New Years. Around the people out there."  
"Even, we don't have to do that. It makes no difference to me."  
"It's special."  
"You're not feeling well. People make you bad. There's a lot of people out there. What's the difference in having our midnight kiss here?"  
"I'm not well right now but I can handle it. Trust me."  
"Okay. I still don't see the difference."  
"I like holding you in a room full of people, knowing you're mine."  
"Creep," Isak joked, staring at Even under his eyebrows. Isak put his face back under Even's chin. "You may want to put on a different shirt. I think you've been sleeping in this one for two days."  
"Are you saying I stink?"  
"You and Eskild are always yelling at me for my room smelling bad, I'm allowed to!" Isak exclaimed pushing Even back slightly.  
"Okay okay. I'm just going to put on sweatpants though, okay?"  
"You're the one who wants to join the party."  
"I don't want you to be ashamed of how I look though."  
"As if I could ever. Besides. Sweatpants are hot. Especially when you wear that loose underwear."  
Even did that eyebrow raise thing that makes Isak weak, "Creep," and then kissed him firmly on the lips.  
"It's almost time. You better change."

Isak crawled out of bed, lightly pulling some of the sheets off of Even, who was wearing a plain white t-shirt and boxer shorts. Isak scrambled through the drawer Even kept at his house, and tossed him a pair of joggers and a shirt.  
"This is your shirt," Even said examining.  
"Well I pulled it from your drawer, so you stole it from me at some point."  
"Oh. Oops," Even said sliding the shirt on and then the pants. Isak walked up to Even and slide his fingers through Even's hair.  
"Beautiful." Isak glanced at his phone. "23:58. Still want to join the crowd?"  
"Yes." Even grabbed Isak's hand and left the room, composing himself as much as he could for the next two minutes. He could handle it. Maybe. If not, it's worth it. And he knows Isak will be there to hold him. 

The two were met with big smiles and some odd stares as some of the guests realized Even had been in Isak's room the whole time. Even and Isak didn't care. They approached the spot in the kitchen where their almost-first kiss had occurred, and stood as close to each other as possible without locking lips. Some of their friends wanted to come up and greet them, but Even and Isak were so close to each other it was clear they did not want to be interrupted. Their eyes danced around each other's faces, noses slightly grazing. Even was drawing around Isak's ears while Isak molded Even's hair. Neither of them could believe how far they had come and that they were standing with each other now as the year changed. Neither could imagine being with anyone else, anywhere else. Not in any different universe. This was the only right configuration. They still had a lot to work on, but for now, they were imperfectly perfect. 

The party started chanting. "TEN... NINE... EIGHT... SEVEN..."

Even and Isak's lips were only a hair's width apart now, their eyes locked on one another. 

"SIX... FIVE... FOUR... THREE..."

"I love you." Even murmured.  
"I love you." Isak whispered. As they each said the words, their lips grazed due to their proximity. 

"TWO... ONE..."

Now they were locked in a full embrace. The two bodies seemingly merging into one. Their eyes closed and open to remember the amazing man each of them was with. They tasted each other deeply, and their minds momentarily went blank except for this rushing emotion of the kissing. Soon, Even would be crying in bed. Soon, Isak would be right there with him, holding him and never letting go. Soon, it would be the morning, and Isak would bring Even breakfast in bed even though he was a terrible cook. Soon, Even would be okay for a while, sharing a piece of too-crispy toast with his lover. 

But in this minute they kissed. The first minute of 2017. The first of many kissing minutes between the two of them in 2017. 

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"


End file.
